No siempre es amor
by KatheeHDS
Summary: ¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herida si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el alma partida?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escribo es mío, ni siquiera la idea, que viene de Isabellatrix Black Swan y Belladona Black Swan. No saco otro beneficio de éste más que las reviews de los lectores.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, levántate, el desayuno estará listo en seguida!"<p>

Como cada mañana, los rayos del sol calentando la cama le dan los buenos días, y se despierta sintiendo en el aire una mezcla de olor a jabón y café.

Con pereza pone los pies en el suelo, estira los brazos y se prepara para un buen día... **BANG!**

"Qué ha sido eso?"

"Qué ha sido qué, Arthur?" Pregunta Molly des de la cocina.

Preocupado por el ruido (que sería normal si los gemelos estuvieran en casa, pero supuestamente siguen en el colegio) se calza unas zapatillas y sale a

investigar, y en el suelo, ante la ventana de su habitación encuentra a...

"Hedwig!" Arthur exclama alarmado "qué te ha pasado, criatura?" y cuidadosamente la recoje del suelo, y la lleva a la cocina, donde Molly está terminando

de preparar los gofres del desayuno.

"Qué es eso que traes? Me vas a llenar la cocina de plumas! No será otra paloma mensajera muggle, verdad? Te tengo dicho que no debes andar

secuestrándolas!"

"Sht, Molly, calla! Es Hedwig!"

"Hedwig! Oh, no! Le ha pasado algo a Harry? A Ron? Hermione? Están todos bien?"

"No lo sé, el ruido que oí fue ella estrellándose contra el cristal de nuestra habitación"

"Pobrecita, voy a buscar algo para que coma, y enviaré una nota a Harry para decirle lo que ha pasado..."

"Gracias, Molly"

"Arthur Weasley! No he acabado! Tú ponte en contacto con la sección de cuidado de criaturas mágicas del ministerio, y cómete los gofres antes que se te

enfríen!"

"Sí, cariño" murmura por costumbre, pues su mujer ya no está en la habitación para escucharle. Lentamente, se gira a mirar a la pobre ave herida, que abre

un ojo dorado y grazna débilmente. Con mucho cuidado, le acaricia el plumaje, y efectúa un par de hechizos para comprobar que no se haya roto nada.

Hedwig sólo se ha roto un ala, pese al golpe, y Arthur sigue acariciándola y calmándola hasta que la lechuza finalmente se relaja.

"Parece que hoy no va a ser tan un día tan bueno como esperaba." suspira Arthur mientras toma un puñado de polvos Flu y los lanza a la hoguera.


	2. San Mungo

Bienvenid#s! Espero que me dejéis muchas reviews, este es mi primer fic, y me está costando muchísimo pq no estoy acostumbrada para nada a escribir en castellano! Sed buen#s!  
>*Disclaimer sobre el Summary: Tampoco Alejandro Sanz me pertenece... Que lástima, no? Os aseguro que lo compartiría si lo tuviera [Ya, sí, claro!]<p>

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos más tarde de contactar con el centro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, entra por la chimenea una enfermera jovencita que procede a realizar<p>

un examen intensivo del estado de la lechuza, y al entonar un cierto conjuro, Hedwig empieza a brillar con un resplandor azul. La muchacha, bastante

alterada, le pregunta a Arthur qué sabe de la lechuza.

"Bueno, Harry la compró en su primer año, en el callejón Diagon, y desde entonces ha estado con él"

"Ahá, bien... Bueno, si me lo permite, la trasladaremos a San Mungo donde le harán unas cuantas pruebas más y le arreglarán el hueso. Quiere que nos

comuniquemos con usted en cuanto hayan novedades, o prefiere que nos pongamos en contacto directamente con el dueño?"

"Mejor pónganse en contacto conmigo, Harry estará en clase, es mejor no interrumpirle por algo que estará solucionado en uno o dos días, mi mujer ya le ha

enviado una nota para que no se preocupe."

"Está bien, señor Weasley, nos pondremos en contacto con usted. Levicorpus!"

Y, dicho esto, se lleva a Hedwig levitando por la red Flu.

"MOLLY!"

"Qué pasa, Arthur?"

"Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar, parece que hay algo que no está bien con Hedwig, aunque la enfermera ha dicho que no era nada, que solo tenía el ala rota...

Algo no está bien. Te importa avisar al ministerio de mi parte? Igualmente, me deben unos cuantos días de vacaciones"

"Está bien, espero que no sea nada grave... Vendrás a comer?"

Pero Arthur ya está desapareciendo, y Molly no oye la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos más tarde, después de unas cuantas consultas, una pequeña pelea con el recepcionista de San Mungo, y dos habitaciones equivocadas más<p>

tarde, llega a un pasillo en el que choca contra la enfermera de antes.

"Oh! Señor Weasley! Qué hace usted aquí?" murmura sorprendida y preocupada.

"He venido a ver qué pasa con Hedwig. Trabajo en el Ministerio, y por consiguiente sé que los animales nunca se llevan a San Mungo a recibir tratamiento"

"Eh..." la muchacha parece haberse quedado sin palabras, y mira a Arthur como si fuera uno de los animales que publican en El Quisquilloso.

"Déjeme que lo consulte..." Y se va andando todo lo deprisa que puede teniendo en cuenta que en los pasillos de un hospital no está permitido correr, y

desaparece de la vista tras una cortina. Unos instantes después sale e indica a Arthur que se acerque.

Sobre la camilla, se encuentra Hedwig, con esa especie de luz azulada que parece iluminarla des del interior, y ante ella, un auror manteniendo un hechizo

de stasis mientras una enfermera mucho más experimentada que la que se encuentra a su lado, respirando agitada, evalúa a Hedwig con una mirada de

confusión.

"Disculpe, enfermera..."

"Mallory"

"Enfermera Mallory, qué sucede con Hedwig?"

"Verá, señor Weasley, lo que aquí tenemos, es ni más ni menos que un animago ilegal atrapado en su forma animal."


	3. Metamorfosis

Bienvenid#s y gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>"Creo que la he entendido mal, enfermera Mallory" musita Arthur con un hilo de voz, incapaz de creerse lo que le acaban de decir.<p>

"Puede creerlo o no, pero no cambiará la realidad, señor Weasley... Según tengo entendido usted no es el dueño de esta... lechuza"

"No, es la lechuza de Harry Potter, pero, qué va a hacer él? Tiene 13 años! Qué le voy a decir? Cómo le diré que lo más cercano a una familia que ha

conocido, no es un animal sino un ser humano?" apenas puede aclarar la tormenta de ideas que le impiden razonar un pensamiento coherente, cuando

siente una presión tranquilizadora en el hombro, y se gira sobresaltado; "Eh?"

"Tranquilícese, señor Weasley. Como puede ver, contamos con un auror del ministerio, que, en cuanto 'Hedwig' despierte como humana, y esté recuperada,

se encargará de llevarla al ministerio, buscar toda información relacionada con ella e inscribirla en el archivo de animagos registrados. En apenas unos

minutos el ala estará curada por completo y podremos revocar la transformación."

Tomando aire, Arthur traga saliva y asiente con dificultad, asimilando la información. "Y después?"

"Después" responde el auror "comprobaremos que no tenga ningún motivo para huir del ministerio transformándose en lechuza durante Merlín sabe cuánto

tiempo, y si todo es correcto, será libre de hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando sea legal." termina, con una sonrisa torcida.

"Bien, o sea que ..."

"El problema es, Sr Weasley, que es probable que 'Hedwig' haya perdido su identidad después de pasar tanto tiempo como animago, así que deberá pasar

un tiempo en el ala Janus Thickey hasta que averigüemos como hacer regresar su antigua personalidad."

"Me está diciendo que van a encerrar a un mago sin ningún recuerdo de su vida en una habitación lejos de lo que le une a lo que recuerda de la realidad?

Sin contacto con el que ha sido su dueño? Cómo va a ser eso positivo para su tratamiento?" Respondió Arthur indignado. "Se nota que no están

acostumbrados a tratar con estos casos!"

"Y usted sí?" responde cargada de ira la enfermera Mallory, que parece ser que no soporta que le digan cómo hacer su trabajo, "acaso usted tiene la más

mínima idea de cómo tratar a alguien en su estado, Señor Weasley? Qué sabe usted a parte de desencantar inútiles objetos muggles para que esos

desvalidos no se hagan daño a sí mismos?"

"Al menos yo me preocupo por la paciente!" Grita Arthur. Y el grito despierta a Hedwig, que abre sus ojos de miel, e intenta graznar pero no sale sonido

alguno de su garganta.

"Mallory!" grita el auror a la enfermera, que sigue mirando a Arthur como si pudiera hacer que dejara de existir sólo con un parpadeo, pero la llamada de

atención la hace recuperar la compostura. Va a demostrarle a este empleaducho del tres al cuarto que a ella nadie le dice cómo...

"Mallory, el proceso de curación ha terminado, haga el favor de centrarse en su labor."

"Bien" espeta la enfermera, cansada que todos le digan cómo hacer su trabajo " y ahora, revertamos la metamorfosis. Señor Weasley... Tras la cortina."

Y un resplandor azul inunda la sala.

* * *

><p>He alargado al máximo que he podido esta fase, ahora viene la parte complicada... Y no sé bien como enfrentarme a ella! Pero, por si acaso, tengo un plan B.<br>Leed y comentad, si os parece bien, si no, si qué!


	4. No todo es lo que parece

**AN:** Soy la primera que odia los cliffhangers, pero ahora que escribo yo, os vais a chupar como veinte seguidos a menos que me revieweéis y seáis buen#s!

* * *

><p>Pero pasa nada.<p>

No se aprecia cambio alguno.

Hedwig está inerte, casi...

"No! Lo sabía! Sabía que no tenías ni idea de cómo tratar a esta paciente, Mallory! Mira lo que has hecho! La has matado!"

"No... Se suponía que... No entiendo..." Murmura la enfermera, confusa "Inervate!"

Pero Hedwig sigue inmóvil...

"Inervate!, Inervate!" grita muy preocupada la enfermera. Nunca se le ha ido ningún paciente, y no pretende que esta sea la primera, menos aún por ser un

caso único. "Inervate!" pero tiene pocas esperanzas ya que el ave-mago vuelva a la vida, "Inervate!" grita una vez más, y, al ver que Hedwig no reacciona,

realiza un último hechizo diagnóstico, mientras Arthur se pregunta cómo le va a explicar toda esta locura a Harry, y ninguna de sus imágenes mentales le

convence en absoluto.

_-Harry, gracias por venir, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar._

_-Pasa algo, señor Weasley?_

_-Verás, Harry, recuerdas la nota que te ha enviado Molly esta mañana?-le dice en tono grave._

_-Sí, claro, cómo está Hedwig? Puede volver ya conmigo?_

_-No exactamente...-Arthur se detiene, no sabe cómo darle la noticia al pobre muchacho, solo sabe que le va a doler- Verás, Hedwig se dio un buen golpe _  
><em>contra la ventana.<em>

_-Y qué? Tiene que estar en observación unos días? -Harry empieza a preocuparse, la última vez que el padre de Ron se puso así fue para decirle que fuera _  
><em>con cuidado, que Sirius se había escapado de Azkaban- Podré irla a visitar?<em>

_-El caso, es que las heridas de Hedwig eran demasiado graves, y..._

No, no puede seguir pensando eso, tiene que haber otra manera! Entonces, un gritito de alegría lo saca del ensimismamiento, "Qué motivos tiene para

gritar, enfermera?" responde Arthur, contrariado por que la enfermera pueda ser feliz cuando acaba de perder a una paciente.

"No está muerta! No está muerta!" repite nerviosamente, muy alterada después del sobresalto de /casi/...

"Cómo que no? Como puede ser?"

"Simplemente está aturdida" Responde el auror, provocando que ambos salten, pues se habían olvidado de su presencia.

"Cómo puede ser?" Reitera Arthur, confuso

"La base de este hechizo para devolver un animago a su forma original consiste en activar la parte del cerebro en la que reside su identidad, y forzarle a

recuperarla. O bien éste ha estado demasiado tiempo convertido en lechuza, o se metamorfoseó y fue atacado con un obliviate, quedando atrapado para

siempre en esta forma. Sea cual sea el motivo, no podemos forzar más el cambio. Esto que hemos hecho, puede provocar que recupere su cuerpo en

cualquier momento, dentro de diez minutos... O dentro de diez años. Y cuando digo en cualquier momento, me refiero a que podría hacerlo mientras vuela

llevando el correo, provocando la caída del mago/maga y su más que segura muerte al caer de tal altura, pues dudo que sea capaz de volver a

transformarse según su voluntad." Responde, sin cambiar para nada el tono aburrido de quien está acostumbrado a cosas mucho más interesantes que esa.

"Entonces, si no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a seguir siendo lechuza, no podemos tenerla en San Mungo! No es un hospital veterinario muggle cualquiera!"

Escupe Mallory, recuperando su anterior arrogancia.

Arthur dirige una mirada fulminante a la enfermera, que parece haber olvidado por completo que gracias a su negligencia casi muere un mago, y rápidamente

se ofrece a cuidar de Hedwig hasta que empiecen las metamorfosis.

* * *

><p>"Recuerde, señor Weasley," dice la enfermera, antes de verle desaparecer de nuevo por la red Flu "Debe traerla inmediatamente a San Mungo en cuanto se<p>

transforme de nuevo a su forma original! Mande un aviso urgente por mí, y yo me encargaré del resto"

Pero a Arthur no le engañan sus dulces palabras, "No pienso mandarla llamar a USTED cuando Hedwig recupere su forma

humana, enfermera Mallory. Para usted ella no es más que un espécimen, no superior a un hombre lobo! Para mí, es la compañera de Harry, que es como un

hijo para mí, así que me aseguraré que la próxima persona que la atienda sea alguien competente. Y ya veremos si no reportaré al ministerio su forma de

proceder durante el tratamiento de Hedwig! Podrían incluso considerarlo una violación de los derechos del Mago de recibir tratamiento médico imparcial,

tendrá suerte si conserva su puesto de trabajo y no la envían a Azkaban!" Estaba exagerando, por supuesto, pero Merlín sabe que esta mujer necesita que

la asusten un poco, esa no es forma de tratar a un paciente, y para Arthur, que considera a Harry como de la familia, maltratar a su mascota es como

maltratarle a él, y eso sí que no lo permitirá.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>X3 Hanyaaan! Coraje Gryffindor, lealtad Huffie!

Una mención a Sirius para nuestra bienamada 38'6~Vero.

Y muchas gracias a Miss Strummer por su colaboración en inspirarme...

Don't Kill me!

Creo que si alguna vez fuera profesora en Hogwarts, seria profe de Encantamientos... Qué os parece?


	5. Preparando el terreno

**AN:** Este primer post va dedicado a Nija y a nuestra nueva Alianza #De Hombres y Elfos luchó contra el Señor Oscuro Sauron# Aunque en este caso nuestro

enemigo es el Team Jimmy.

Team Sev, forever! Gracias a Miss Strummer & Miss Time-Turner por unirse a nuestro equipo de Sev-Lovers, Jim-Haters! Sed vienvenid#s tod#s l#s que os

queráis unir! El único requisito es creer firmemente que Lily no merecía a Sev, ni Sev merecía todo lo que le hicieron pasar!

Menciones veladas a Mr.38'6 dedicadas a V y a tod#s l#s que las disfruten!

_Re-edit: Si no os acordáis por dónde íbamos, os invito amablemente a releer la historia, y, si todavía no habéis Revieweado, a qué estáis esperando? _

* * *

><p>Al cruzar el umbral de la chimenea, coloca un cojín sobre la mesa, y deposita con cuidado a Hedwig sobre el cojín, antes de sacudirse el hollín que le cubre la<p>

ropa. Toma aire, abre la boca y...

"Arthur, ya has vuelto?"

...y la vuelve a cerrar. La voz de Molly viene de la cocina, así que seguramente ha visto que volvía a casa gracias al reloj. No tiene sentido que se moleste en

avisar cuando llega, si su mujer lo sabe antes que él mismo!

"Sí, ya estoy aquí." Responde suspirando, y se sienta en el sofá un momento, a aclarar la mente y ordenar las ideas, para explicárselo todo a Molly.

"Puedes venir al comedor un minuto, cariño?"

"No puedes explicármelo desde ahí? Estoy en mitad de la preparación de la comida!"

"Preferiría que te sentaras, es algo... complicado de explicar, y difícil de creer."

Refunfuñando, Molly deja lo que está haciendo, y se sienta junto a su marido, sin dejar de murmurar "Luego no te quejes si la comida no está a tu gusto,

pero claro, Arthur tiene que decir algo y todos debemos escucharlo! Y después el soufflé baja antes de tiempo y las dos horas de trabajo se desaprovechan,

y todo por que Arthur tiene algo que decir! Así que, qué pasa?"

"Es sobre Hedwig, va a tenerse que quedar un tiempo con nosotros"

* * *

><p>Tras las explicaciones, una Molly muy confusa conjura una de las cunas de sus hijos para Hedwig, y la traslada con suavidad, hasta posarla en las mantas.<p>

Parece mentira, aún después de un rato de digerir la información, que todo lo que le ha dicho Arthur sea cierto... No puede dejar de pensar que es una

locura. Cómo se cuida de una lechuza enferma? Por que realmente, enferma tampoco está... Y si, de hecho, ni tan solo es una lechuza... Por Circe, todo es

tan confuso! Pero entre todas las ideas que se entrecruzan en su mente, mientras se despide de Arthur, al que han llamado al ministerio por una urgencia,

toma una decisión. Sabe que no se parecen en nada, una lechuza y un dragón, pero seguro que Charlie le da algun consejo útil. Pero antes de llamarle por

la red Flu, le envía una nota a Dumbledore para que permita a Harry venir esta noche y poder explicarle la situación (además de alimentar al chico, que falta

le hace!) Finalmente, queda con Charlie para cenar, y Dumbledore ha dado permiso para que Ron, Harry y Hermione salgan del colegio, con el compromiso

que vuelvan antes del toque de queda.

* * *

><p>"Mamá? Papá? Ya hemos llegado!" Grita Ron nada más salir de la chimenea, sacudiéndose el hollín inexistente en sus ropas (después de tantas idas y<p>

venidas, apenas queda mugre acumulada en el hogar) y sale hacia el jardín "Mamá? Papá? Hay alguien?" mientras Harry y Hermione se quedan en el

comedor, mirando a Hedwig tumbada y respirando con cierta dificultad. "Hey, Hedwig, cómo estás?" Hedwig abre los ojos y ve a los dos niños junto a ella,

dándole calor, y grazna débilmente para hacerles saber que está bien, que no se preocupen por ella. "Mira, Harry! Parece que recupera las fuerzas..."

"Chicos, chicos! Dejadla descansar!" Dice Charlie a modo de salutación.

"Eh, no venía Ron con vosotros? Se ha perdido por la chimenea?" Bromea Charlie.

"Qué va, está en el jardín... ha salido buscando a vuestros padres" responde Hermione, sonriendo tímidamente.

"En ese caso, vayamos todos hacia allí, y dejemos a Hedwig descansar un rato más, la cena ya está a punto de ser servida!" Y va caminando sin mirar por

dónde pisa cuando de repente tropieza con algo peludo y cae al suelo.

"Maldita sea! Qué es esto?"

"Es... Es mi otra mascota, se llama... Eh... Hocicos!"

"Guau!" Ladra el perro con el que Charlie ha tropezado. Des del suelo, ajusta la vista y ve a un gran perro oscuro, que le mira con una sonrisa juguetona y la

lengua fuera.

"Está bien, salgamos todos a fuera, así Hocicos estirará las patas" Y, acercándose a rascarle las orejas "y podrás perseguir todos los gnomos de jardín que

quieras, muchacho!" A lo que sigue otro alegre ladrido y un coro de risas de los tres niños.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Bis):<strong> Quien no sonreiría tímidamente a Charlie antes de invitarlo amablemente a subir a la habitación, por que nos ha aparecido misteriosamente una peca que tiene forma de dragón justo al lado del ombligo?


	6. Dulces postres

**AN:** Gracias por vuestras reviews, queridas fanses... Lástima que no tenga ningún/a lector/a de fuera del grupo... TT_TT so sad...

B.- No me olvido d quién eres, hija... tampoco tengo tant#s fanses como para olvidarme de sus nombres!

Estoy un poco perdida para el próximo episodio, tengo unas pocas ideas pero... no sé muy bien si...

Tras este corto episodio espero la muerte de V.

* * *

><p>Después de charlar durante toda la cena de anécdotas del curso y del trabajo de Charlie...<p>

"La cena estaba deliciosa, Sra Weasley!"

"Pues esperad, que aún no hemos servido el postre" y hace aparecer unos cuantos platos de postre y un bavarois de frutas del bosque, además de un

surtido de siropes para acompañarla.

"Bien, Harry" empieza Arthur "el motivo por el que os hemos hecho venir a los tres aquí, hoy, es, como ya debes imaginarte, por Hedwig."

"Qué le pasa? Está..." "Está bien, no te preocupes" le interrumpe Arthur. "El problema, por llamarlo de alguna manera, es que después del choque vino una

enfermera a comprobar que no hubiera sido nada grave, y descubrimos que, en realidad, Hedwig es... humana"

"QUÉ?" grita el trío dorado al unísono. Incluso el perro, que parecía muy distraído correteando por el jardín está mirando a Arthur con la cabeza ladeada,

esperando una explicación mejor.

"Veréis, se ve que en realidad, Hedwig es una maga que ha quedado atrapada en su forma de animago, y no puede volver a ser humana. Bueno, mejor

dicho, no puede controlar cuando volverá a ser humana, debido a uno de los procedimientos que le hicieron en San Mungo. Por eso, no puede volver contigo

a Hogwarts hasta que no se estabilice su condición, y pueda volver a controlar sus transformaciones, me han ordenado que la tenga confinada aquí, y

vigilada en todo momento."

"Esto... Papá, nosotros también tenemos que decirte algo" Arthur deja de mirar a Harry a los ojos [los ojos de su madre] y se gira hacia Ron "Qué pasa,

Ron?" "Veréis, es que... Es muy curioso, sabes? Resulta que nosotros nos hemos encontrado con un caso parecido... Resulta que Scabbers era en realidad

Peter Pettigrew que ha pasado estos 12 años escondiéndose en nuestra familia, y Sirius Black quería matarle a él, no a Harry, y entonces llegó Snape y casi

matan a Sirius pero Sirius escapó por que es inocente y ahora Scab...Peter está suelto por ahí... Porque él traicionó a los padres de Harry, y Sirius Black era

inocente, y lo transformaron delante nuestro y todo fue muy estraño..."Balbucea Ron, con un hilo de voz, arrugando una servilleta, con los nudillos blancos.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! TE HAS ESTADO RELACIONANDO CON FUGITIVOS?"

* * *

><p>"Y decís que Dumbledore está enterado de esto?"<p>

"Sí, claro" responden los tres a coro

"Y dónde está el pobre hombre ahora? Después de tantas injusticias y que tenga que vivir escondido en una cueva, de qué se va a alimentar?" Pregunta

Molly preocupada.

"Bueno, en parte... Queríamos preguntaros si podría quedarse con vosotros durante un tiempo, hasta que a la gente se le olvide el asunto y pueda salir a la

calle con un glamour y comprarse una varita nueva, o se recupere la suya." Comenta Harry, jugueteando con una frutilla en el plato.

"Harry, no dejaremos a un hombre inocente pasar hambre y frío" (_todos la miran de reojo, teniendo en cuenta que se acerca el final del curso y el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no se arriesgan a decir nada por miedo a que cambie de idea)_

"Bien, Harry, y cómo nos pondremos en contacto con tu padrino?"

"Ah, bueno, es sencillo, les importa si viene ahora?"

"No, para nada" responde Arthur mirando a Harry con cierta reserva, pues no sabe cómo conseguirá que el infame Sirius Black aparezca de la Nada... Y de

pronto ve que el perro empieza a contorsionarse hasta transformarse en un adulto de facciones marcadas y sonrisa pícara, que le guiña un ojo a Harry y se

presenta "Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Arthur, han pasado muchos años. Molly." y le hace un guiño también, ante la mirada atónita de los 3 adultos

presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Que levanten la mano las muertas!

Este capi estaba pensado para ser continuacion seguida del 5º... perdonad la tardanza, quería haceros sufrir un poquillo, no pretendía esperar tanto que se

os acabara olvidando el plot... Así q ya sabéis, releeros la historia si kereis!

Muchas gracias de veras por todo vuestro apoyo, el siguiente capítulo tengo intención que contenga acción, no un torbellino de acción pero sí algun [POR

FIN!] avance en la historia.

Agradezco el apoyo de todas vosotras, aunque no os mencione [Pq me da pereza abrir el documento para mirar la relación persona/cuenta ffn, pq no

acostumbro a pner nombres reales porsia-caso, ya sabeis k soy paranoide cn eso...]

Sed buen#s, Reviewead, y lanzadle un imperius a algun desconocido para k lea y comente mi fic!

**RECORDAD! + reviews bonitas= + inspiración= + capítulos!**

**Sooo... +Reviews=Happiness 4 everyone! **


	7. Accidentada

**AN: Go on, Kill me!  
>Quisiera hacer una mención especial honorífica a Bar <strong>(lo siento, MissStrummer, es otra Bárbara!) **ya que ella fue la que me dio la idea para este capítulo a principios de setiembre, cuando todavía íbamos por el chap4.  
><strong>

**Soy la única a la que le desaparecen todas las letras con tilde al pasar de documento a FFN? Reviewead y ya de paso respondedme!**

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado dos días desde el accidente, y Charlie cree que es momento que Hedwig vuelva a estirar las alas y pruebe a alzar el vuelo.<p>

"Venga Hedwig, con suavidad, yo te sostendré el peso al principio, intenta abrir las alas y cerrarlas"

Y Hedwig hace como se le pide "Bieen, ahora muévelas, intenta volar" dice Charlie, sin soltarle las garras para que el ave no se aleje y caiga por error,

lesionándose de nuevo. El pelirrojo nota como la lechuza tira hacia arriba, pero la mantiene sujeta. "con calma, con calma" susurra suavemente, cuando de

repente aparece un patronus que le insta urgentemente a volver al pequeño pueblo en Rumanía donde están sus compañeros de trabajo, por una urgencia

que no le han querido revelar.

"Maldita sea... Sir...Hocicos, puedes vigilarla un rato?" pregunta antes de localizar con la mirada al gran perro negro tumbado al sol, durmiendo a pierna

suelta mientras unos cuantos gnomos intentan empujarlo para dejar vía libre a la entrada a su madriguera.

"Genial, no puedo contar contigo" murmura Charlie "Papá! Podrías cuidar a Hedwig? Tengo que irme urgentemente!"

"Qué le pasa?" Aparece por la puerta Arthur, con una cinta de casette en una mano y un boli bic en la otra, encajándolos y empieza a sonreír "Eh, mira! Creo

que ya entiendo cómo funciona!" exclama mientras hace girar la cinta. "Es divertido! Quieres probarlo? Estos muggles inventan las cosas más curiosas..."

" Papá, tengo que irme urgentemente, ayuda a Hedwig a volar, pero no la dejes irse demasiado arriba!"

"Sí, Charlie" Ya está bien, casi todos sus hijos han heredado el genio Prewett de su madre... Menos mal que Ron le entiende un poco, sino se sentiría

frustrado. Y dejando la cinta y el boli sobre la mesa del jardín se acerca a Hedwig, que todavía no ha recuperado del todo el sentido del equilibrio y va

haciendo eses persiguiendo a los gnomos e intentando alzar el vuelo. Hay que decir que apenas logra levantarse 50 cm y va dando unos saltitos bastante

ridículos mientras los gnomos se burlan de ella y huyen a partes iguales.

"Venga, venga, sed buenos" los espanta Arthur con una mano, y con la otra frena a Hedwig y la sube a su altura.

"Así que, señorita, debe usted fortalecer sus alas, pero no puede siquiera alzarse del suelo... Qu dilema" Murmura a media voz, buscando con la mirada

alguna idea, cuando ve que la puerta del almacén está entreabierta, y tiene una súbita iluminación.

"Ya sé!" Exclama, contento de haber dado con una soluci n, y deja a Hedwig en el banco de jard n, tomando el sol, mientras va corriendo al cobertizo a

buscar...

"Mira, Hedwig! Con la escoba te llevaré a unos tres metros sobre el suelo y te dejar para que pruebes a volar de nuevo sin ayuda!" Hedwig le mira con sus

ojos dorados como si estuviera loco, y Arthur se queda un poco cohibido, "_No es normal que un animal tenga una mirada tan inteligente, deberíamos _

_habernos dado cuenta que no era normal! Pero, por otra parte, quién lo hubiera imaginado siquiera?"_ "Venga, va, Hed, no te hagas la remolona, verás como todo

sale bien! Estaré a tu lado por si te fallan las fuerzas", a lo que la lechuza responde poniéndose en pie orgullosa, como diciendo "Puedo hacerlo yo sola, no

necesito ayuda de humanos incompetentes"

Cuidadosamente Arthur sujeta con una mano la escoba mientras con la otra sostiene a Hedwig, y se impulsa suavemente con los pies para elevarse sin

demasiado traqueteo. Cuando llega a una altura que considera idónea, con mucho cuidado deja que Hedwig estire las alas, y ésta empieza a aletear hasta

que se sostiene por sí misma. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien, vamos a probar a dar una vuelta."

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Molly se asoma a la ventana y ve cómo Arthur se está implicando por ayudar a la pobre Hedwig, y se siente muy orgullosa. Qué bien<p>

que la... lechuza... chica... esté haciendo avances. Se muere de ganas de conocerla y de prepararle una suculenta comida de humanos, que eso de comer

roedores y pequeños reptiles durante tanto tiempo no puede ser nada bueno para el cuerpo de una bruja! Y se gira, dirigiéndose contenta hacia la cocina, a

preparar un pastel. Hoy está de buen humor.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Hedwig está haciendo pequeños picados, planea con suavidad y sube haciendo un tirabuzón de nuevo a la altura inicial. Se siente<p>

mucho más en forma, aunque no esté a su nivel habitual de vuelo, y prueba a ascender más mientras Arthur la mira divertido haciendo cabriolas, cuando de

repente se para en mitad del ascenso y empieza a caer, su cuerpo retorciéndose hasta acabar siendo una hermosa chica rubia, en una túnica blanca y con la

piel muy pálida... Cayendo a toda velocidad contra el suelo.

"Hedwig, NO!" Grita Arthur, y intercepta su caída... Pero Hedwig caía a mucha velocidad, y el augmento de peso sobre la vieja Cometa hace que ésta se

desestabilice y caigan ambos al suelo, rodando justo hacia donde hasta hace escasos segundos estaba Hocicos echándose una plácida siesta. _"__Si el grito de _

_Arthur no me hubiera despertado_"__ piensa Sirius mientras se transforma para ayudar a los accidentados,_ _"_hubiera podido morir aplastado, ensartado en una _

_escoba vieja y asfixiado entre tanta seda blanca..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em> A.N.: Odio formatear estos textos... Seguro que ahora lo colgaré y habrán mil fallos... Perdonadme, pero mi ordenador no me respeta y me modifica las sangrías y me fuckupea el texto... Os he pedido ya que Revieweéis?<em>**

**_Agradecimiento sumo a tods ls que siguen esta historia, disculpadme por tardar tanto en postear, y sobretodo, culpad a las malvadas "Criadoras de Gremlins", pues ellas son las que me hacen retrasar la escritura de nuevos capis!_**


	8. Primer contacto

**AN: Benvinguts! Welcome! Wilkommen! Benvenuti! Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de esta apasionante historia donde nada es lo que parece! La verdad es que estoy muy preocupada por que para mi gusto no tiene demasiada acción... Así que se aceptan ideas sobre cómo mejorarla! Es el 1r fic largo que escribo, y aunque la historia me gusta, creo que me estoy extendiendo demasiado, pero es por que no sé como tratar las partes de "acción", así que si queréis aconsejarme, todas vuestras críticas son bienvenidas!**  
><strong>Mercii!<strong>  
><strong>Espero que lo disfrutéis!<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur siente que tiran de él, mientras intenta liberarse de toda esa cantidad de tejido blanco que ha aparecido de la nada y parece no tener fin.<p>

-Arthur, no me lo pongas más difícil, colabora un poco, por Merlín!- rezonga Sirius, resollando por el esfuerzo. De pronto, Sirius suelta el brazo del hombre atrapado entre las sedas, y coge la

varita que ha caído y está a un par de metros del mago y la chica-lechuza. "Levicorpus!" Murmura Sirius, apuntando a Hedwig, y ésta se eleva un metro, quedando toda la tela colgando y

creando una cortina tras la cual se ve la silueta de Arthur.

-Maldita sea, no me extraña que haya tanta tela, con tantas plumas como tenia el pájaro este...- y la traslada suavemente a la zona al sol donde sólo hace unos instantes, estaba él soñando

con... Bueno, mejor no desvelaremos el contenido de los sueños de Sirius Black.

-Qué son todos esos gritos?- Pregunta a través de la ventana una preocupada Molly, que se queda de piedra al ver a Sirius haciendo levitar una muchacha a unos dos metros del suelo (Molly

decide que ésa debe ser Hedwig, porque sino Arthur tendrá muchas cosas que explicarle!) mientras intenta ayudar a Arthur a salir de debajo del cuerpo inerte (y flotante) de Hedwig... Y

observa que la chica no se mueve. Apresuradamente, Molly sale al jardín y se acerca a la chica inconsciente.

-Enervate!- Murmura Molly, no muy segura que ésa sea una decisión acertada, pues le da miedo agravar el estado de la joven.

La chica se remueve y abre sus ojos, tan dorados como antes, que se encuentran con la mirada atenta de Arthur, mientras siente como Molly le va palpando brazos y piernas, comprobando que

todo está en su sitio, mientras Sirius juguetea con la varita de Arthur haciendo malabares con los gnomos. Vuelve a removerse, esta vez con desesperación, intentando huir de este extraño

grupo, pero Molly la inmobiliza e intenta calmarla.

Al sentirse atrapada, Hedwig empieza a gritar en una lengua extraña, y Arthur intenta que le mire a los ojos, pero sin éxito. Los ojos de la muchacha se mueven frenéticamente buscando una

manera de escapar, y se va poniendo cada vez más tensa.

-Arthur, haz que sea imposible desaparecerse en la zona -Ordena Molly- Voy a quitarle la petrificación.

Arthur se lleva la mano al bolsillo, al cinturón, a la bota, pero no encuentra su varita. Empieza a escanear el jardín, hasta que su mirada tropieza con un perro que gruñe y se pelea con unos

gnomos, tirando cada uno del extremo de un palo... De su varita!

-Sirius! Te parece normal? Estamos intentando trabajar!- Exclama Arthur, arrebatándole la varita a los gnomos desprevenidos, mientras que Sirius lo mira con ojitos tristes.

-No me vas a enternecer, Hocicos!- Añade, mientras limpia las babas de perro y la mugre de su varita, dirigiéndole una mirada severa al merodeador, que con su carita triste parece que esté

diciendo (y muy probablemente sea lo que está pensando) "Llevo más de 10 años en la cárcel, déjame divertirme, por favor!"

Arthur le ignora por completo, y dejándole con la cabeza estúpidamente ladeada, procede a hacer la casa y los terrenos adyacentes inaccesibles, para evitar que Hedwig escape.

Girándose, le hace una seña a Molly, que libera del hechizo petrificador a Hedwig, que permanece un momento inmóbil para, al segundo siguiente, salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo por el jardín de los

Weasley intentando huir.

Al no conseguirlo, entra en la primera puerta que encuentra abierta, que resulta ser el cobertizo de las escobas, y se esconde, presa del pánico, en el rincón más oscuro del cuartillo.

Los Weasley y Sirius la estaban mirando con precaución y curiosidad, y cuando ella finalmente, después de mucho correr, se encierra en el almacén, intercambian una mirada interrogante y Molly

toma la iniciativa y se acerca al cobertizo, dispuesta a descubrir por qué la muchacha estaba frenética por escapar. Al entrar, ve un bulto agazapado entre las sombras, completamente immóbil,

como si temiera ser descubierto. La pobre muchacha se está abrazando las piernas con fuerza, y Molly siente un pinchazo de pena en el alma.

-Pobre criatura, qué te ha pasado para acabar así? Ven, acércate- Susurra Molly, pero la joven se encoje aún más, retirándose al rinconcito húmedo, ocupando el mínimo espacio posible y

temblando de una manera exagerada. Con cuidado, Molly posa la mano sobre el hombro de Hedwig, pero ésta se encoje todavía más, aunque parezca imposible. Dirigiéndole una

mirada llena de tristeza, Molly se levanta y hace aparecer una manta, con la que tapa como puede a Hedwig, y suspirando se va a la cocina, donde toma unas cuantas piezas de fruta, un trozo de

pan, agua y unos trozos de carne fría. Lo coloca todo en un plato y decide llevárselo ella misma, pues, como le dice a Arthur "Debe acostumbrarse poco a poco a nuestra presencia".

Mientras ella va a llevarle la comida a la refugiada, Arthur levanta los conjuros de impenetrabilidad del terreno, ajustándolos de nuevo solo alrededor de la madriguera,

impidiendo así que nadie se aparezca de la puerda del jardín hacia adentro.

-Ah, Molly, qué tal? Se ha comido todo lo que le has llevado?

-Ni lo ha mirado. Espero que se recupere pronto de lo que sea que la afecta, no quiero que le pase nada malo, pobrecita! Está tan indefensa...

-Y ha intentado decir algo?

-Por favor, Arthur, si ni siquiera me mira a los ojos! Cómo va a comunicarse si ni se atreve a mirarme?

-Está bien, cielo, yo tambiñen estoy preocupado, solo es eso.- Responde Arthur, buscando otras opciones.

-Ya sé!- Exclama, al cabo de unos minutos de darle vueltas al asunto-Qué te parece si usamos otros métodos, para saber lo que piensa? Alguien que consiga hacerla hablar... O sacarle algo de

información?

-PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS PROPONIENDO, ARTHUR WEASLEY? LE HARÍAS ESO A UN HIJO TUYO?

-Pero qué te estás imaginando ya?

-Habráse visto, tamaña bestialidad, solo es una jovencita! A veces no sé qué clase de enfermedad rara te posee, pero algo te afecta a la cabeza...

-Molly, se puede saber a qué crees que me refería?

-Cómo voy a saberlo? Veritaserum?

-Y luego soy yo el de las ideas extrañas? ¡Hablaba de legeremancia, mujer!

-... Bueno... Pero igualmente, no creo que confíe en nosotros si invadimos su privacidad!

-Ya lo sé... Pero no muestra indicios de querer comunicarse con nosotros! Es más, cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ella?

-No digas sandeces, Arthur!

-Piensa en Scabbers, Molly. Hemos tenido a un traidor asesino 12 años en esta casa, y no nos hemos dado cuenta... No sabemos nada de Hedwig.

-Está bien, pero encuentra a alguien de confianza!

Y Arthur procede a enviar un Patronus a la única persona que puede ayudarles extraoficialmente.

-Sólo espero que no hayan complicaciones...- Murmura Arthur, mientras ve alejarse la estela plateada de su Patronus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Podéis proceder a matarme. 55 días desde que subí el último chap. Vergonzoso. Y lleva escrito 40 días, y pasado al openoffice unos 30.<strong>  
><strong>Quería pediros disculpas por tardar tanto en subir, han sucedido cosas que han transtornado mi rutina (como mi ordenador muriendo tres veces este último mes y yendo a que lo arreglaran, donde se lo quedaban todo el fin de semana, no veáis que mono!) Además de trabajo y meh, exámenes parciales de la uni... Pero basta de contaros mis penas!<strong>  
><strong>Decidme, ha valido la pena esperar?<strong>


End file.
